Breaking The Silence
by RebelPanda
Summary: Mute. That's all he was bound to be for life, doomed to never utter a single word ever again. That's what he had thought at least. It seemed she was determined to change just how he had seen everything all along, throwing a giant monkey wrench into the engine that was his life. She was determined to break the silence. Rolu, only planning on this being a short story.
1. Chapter 1

Another story because why not. Im having the biggest writers block with my other stories so starting another short project was my best attempt at clearing up my atrocious case of writers block. I decided to write this short story because I wanted to step out of my comfort zone and just switch it up a bit from my usual habits.

Amethyst if you're reading this I would gladly be your friend.

Accept me Senpai! Plz T_T

I hope ye guys enjoy. Plz Senpai T_T

* * *

Breaking The Silence

Bleary red eyes glanced around the room, making an attempt to adjust to the darkness as the young boy was abruptly shaken out of his sleep. Sitting up, the young boy opened his red eyes, rubbing them with his fists before glancing at his mother who pulled him into her arms frantically.

"Mama what's going on?" Rogue mumbled as his mother quickly pulled him to his feet, leading out of his room in a panic.

"Mama is so sorry baby," the woman choked out, tears cascading down her pale cheeks as they escaped her eyes, she fell to her knees as she continued to clutch Rogue to her chest as she let out a choked sob.

"Mama what's going on?" Rogue repeated, his voice laced with panic as he stared up at his sobbing mother.

"Rogue, please, mama's going to need you to h-hide and be quiet," Cassandra whispered as she hastily pushed Rogue into the closet, quietly ordering him to lie down as she began covering with multiple articles of clothing to hide him until the young boy was amongst a large pile of clothing in the back of the closet.

"Mama, why won't you tell me anything? Why do I need to hide?" He asked quietly, tears welling up in his red eyes and threatening to fall as he continued to stare up at his mother.

"I'm so sorry baby, mama can't explain anything," Cassandra whispered, gently placing a hand on Rogue's cheek as he stared up at her, terrified and confused about the entire situation.

Pulling a familiar silver necklace with a small silver sword pendant dangling from it, working with what little time she had left, she quickly clasped the first necklace around Rogue's neck before tucking it into his shirt. Her hand immediately flew to her own neck, unclasping the silver necklace with the matching small silver dragon pendant as she gently took Rogue's hand, slipping the necklace into it as she wrapped his fingers around it.

"I-I can't have these, t-there yours and dads," Rogue stammered, glancing at the necklace around his neck before turning his attention to the one now in his hand.

"They were, they're yours now," Cassandra whispered, gently caressing Rogue's cheek as she wiped away his tears before they had a chance to fall.

"You hang on to the necklaces tight alright!"? You keep yours dads, and as you grow up, when you finally find your soulmate, you give my necklace to them, promise?" Cassandra asked quietly as Rogue nodded slowly, his red eyes still wide and fearful.

"Rogue, I need you stay here and hide alright?" Cassandra explained as she made sure Rogue would be well hidden from view, "please stay quiet, don't make and single sound, not one word alright?"

Rogue nodded as his mother pulled quickly pulled him into her arms again as the young boy could feel her tears hit his shoulder as she let out a shuddery breath.

"Me and your father love you and we always will, don't you ever forget that," Cassandra choked out as Rogue buried his face into the fabric of her nightgown, terrified of the events to come.

The sound of a shot rang throughout the house as Cassandra hastily pushed Rogue back into the pile of clothes, covering him from sight once more as she held a finger to her lips as she shakily stood to her feet.

"Don't make a single sound Rogue, not one word, stay silent and stay safe," Cassandra whispered as she quickly exited the closet, looking down at the pile of clothes where Rogue hid before mouthing the words I love you as she left the closet door slightly open, not enough for him to be seen but enough for him to be able to breath and give him enough light.

Laying in the darkness amongst the pile of clothing, Rogue flinched harshly, biting his tongue as the door to the room was kicked open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. He could easily see his mother launch herself at her attacker, making her best attempt to fight back as her emerald green eyes burned with a never before seen fury. Tears built up in the dam behind his eyes as he opened his mouth, unable to find any words at all as time seemed to slow down as he watched as his mother was easily overpowered in the end. The shot rung loudly in his ears as he watched as his mothers practically lifeless body slump to the floor, blood pumping from the bullets exit wound as her breath came out in shaky, jagged huffs. Rogue watched in pure horror as his mothers unknown attacked slammed their heavy boot into the side of the woman's face, a sickening crunch heard upon impact as Rogue's body began trembling. His mouth remained open, unable to form any words or make any sound as the dam behind his eyes broke as tears began sliding down his pale cheeks. He silently watched as the life seeped out of his mother as she laid there on her back, in a pool of her own blood as her gaze was fixed on the closet the entire time, carefully mouthing the last words I love you as her green eyes glazed over, losing that shine and twinkle as she took her last breath, her light being snuffed out by the man who stood in the centre of the room. Silent sobs racked Rogue's body as he stared at his mothers now lifeless form, unable to make any sort of sound as he hid amongst the pile of clothing. Piercing dark green eyes bore holes into Rogue, the deep laugh that originated from the attackers throat sending chills up his spine as Rogue's mouth immediately snapped shut, the boy losing the ability to utter a single word or make a single sound out of pure, cold blooded fear.

* * *

A sharp silent gasp left the boys throat as a foot was slammed into his ribs, successfully knocking him from his bed and up out of his sleep as his body hit the floor rather roughly.

"Wake the fuck up your dumbass," Gajeel spat, his red eyes boring holes into his cousin as he smirked down at Rogue who silently glared up at him, his own red eyes darkening as he turned his back to Gajeel.

Pushing up off the floor, Rogue brought his hands to his face, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to push aside the previous dream that now lingered in the back of his mind. Without a single word, Rogue left his room and headed down the stairs as he simply walked into the dining room, seating himself at the table in the seat farthest away from the asshat he unfortunately called his cousin.

"Good morning Rogue," came his aunts cheery voice as she walked into the dining room, placing a plate down in front of Gajeel before placing one in front of him.

Giving her a simple wave, Rogue began eating silently, his red eyes half lidded as he tried to adjust to the light of the entire house.

"Oi Ryos, word is we're supposed to be getting a new student today," Gajeel deadpanned, his information followed by his smirk as he stood from the table along with Rogue as they finished eating.

Rogue simply glanced at Gajeel over the shoulder, the blank look he have him practically told Gajeel he simply didn't care as he disappeared into the kitchen. Rogue wordlessly placed his plate down into the sink before exiting the kitchen and making his way upstairs and into the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, Rogue glanced at his reflection in the mirror as he pulled his shirt over his head, his red eyes immediately shifting to the silver necklace dangling around his neck. Gently taking it in his hand, his thumb brushed over the sword pendant as memories of last nights dream came rushing back to him.

He knew damn well that it hadn't been a dream..but a horrible and disastrous memory instead.

Pushing aside his thoughts, Rogue quickly went through his morning routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth as he grabbed his towel off the rack next to shower, drying off his face as yanked the door open as his eyes shifted to Gajeel who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed like the impatient bastard he was.

"Took you long enough," Gajeel spat, storming off into the bathroom as he slammed the door behind him causing Rogue to roll his eyes before disappearing into his own room, closing the door behind.

Grabbing his uniform from off the back of the door, Rogue began the simple task of getting dressed as he swapped out his sleepwear for his simple school uniform.

If Rogue was being honest with himself, he rather dread going to school, the same pathetic dilemma he faced just about everyday.

He would gladly opt out going to school whenever the chance arose, whatever the reason be.

Sucking in a deep breath, the boy simply decided to suck it up as he grabbed his black hoodie, slipping it on before flipping up his hood. Grabbing his backpack off the floor, Rogue simply slung it over his shoulder as he left his room, quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

The classroom was loud as other students buzzed about, the way it always was whenever the teacher wasn't present for the time being. Ignoring the laughter and arguments from all his classmates, Rogue went to his usual seat as he made himself in the back desk at the corner sitting right by the window, giving him the perfect view of the outside world. Reaching into her bag, Rogue pulled out a book as he turned to a marked page and resumed reading, becoming lost in the words on the page. It took a whole of five minutes before the classroom door slid open as the teacher waltzed in, a small smile on her face as she stood at the front of the class. Rogue could see her lips moving, but hadn't even bothered listening as it already occurred to him she must be introducing there new student.

'This is the first new student we've had all year,' Rogue thought as he peered up from the pages of his book just in time to see their new student practically skip in.

Golden blonde hair hung to the girls shoulder, a white wire headband tied off into a bow pushing it all back out of her face, large honey brown eyes that held a certain light to them, a small button nose and lips upturned in a smile as she stood there.

"No way, you came back Luce!" Natsu grinned as he stood from his seat, throwing himself at the blonde before she even had a chance to introduce herself.

Before Rogue knew it, pretty much everyone had chorused in with their own greeting, already having known the "new student".

"Well I guess seeing as you already know our new student, that saves us an introduction," Tami-Sensei huffed, her small smile remaining as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"I guess you can have a seat right over there," Tami-Sensei explained, pointing to an empty desk as Rogue found himself glancing next to him as he realized the only empty seat happened to be next to him.

Rogue kept his nose buried in his book as he could just barely make out the figure of the blonde heading in his direction as she seated herself in the desk next to him, not uttering a single word as she hummed quietly to herself, her gaze trained on the front of the classroom.

The chimes of the bell rung in Rogue's ears as the sound of chairs scraping across the floor were heard as students got up, going about their little tasks as lunch began. The feeling of someone tapping his shoulder as he looked up to find the blonde smiling at him as she stood there.

"I realized you're pretty much the only person in the class I don't know so I figured it'd be rude if I didn't introduce myself," she chirped as she continued to smile down at Rogue.

The feeling of dread washed over Rogue as he already felt things would be going downhill very shortly.

"I'm Lucy Lucy Heartfillia," she grinned, holding out her hand as if wanting him to shake it as Rogue kept his head down, teeth sinking into his lip as he sat there.

The classroom fell silent as they watched Lucy's attempt at introducing herself to Rogue, the blonde completely unaware of the entire situation.

"I…aren't you going to say anything?" Lucy asked quietly, hesitantly withdrawing her hand as she looked down at Rogue who kept his head down.

Rogue's grip on the book tightened as his face became shadowed, his body trembling slightly as he kept his head down.

He would love to respond, he really would…..he just couldn't find the voice to.

"You could at least ans-…Gajeel what the hell are you doing!? Let me go!" Lucy demanded furiously, her brown eyes narrowed into mere slits as Gajeel grabbed her arm, ignoring her struggles as he dragged her out of the classroom.

Whispers began all over the classroom the minute Gajeel had slammed the door behind them.

"That must suck for him," came one voice as Rogue tried to ignore it.

"Does he even have any friends?" came another.

"That's his problem, who the hell wants a friend who wouldn't answer back," and another.

And another.

And another!

AND ANOTHER!

The verbal assault only continued, every word attacking him, almost as if they were coming at him with knives.

Did they think he couldn't hear them?

Or maybe they didn't care since he couldn't say anything about it

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor loudly caused the classroom to fall silent as everyone turned their attention to Rogue who was now standing, face shadowed as he kept his fist clenched. Before anyone could say anything, the boy grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder as he made a b-line for the door, leaving as he slammed it behind him.

Lucy had been the first person from the class(sans Gajeel and authority figures) to talk to him all year, and it had all gone downhill so quickly. Jogging up the stairs, Rogue pushed a set of double doors open as he found himself on the emptied roof, leaning against the wall as he sat down on the ground, crossing his legs as he sat.

Everyone had learned he was a mute the first day of school.

After their sensei had broken the news to everyone, not a single person had even bothered uttering even a single word to him.

Their whispers, their taunts and their little pity parties, Rogue heard it all.

Every single word.

And he just couldn't find his voice to say a single thing about it.

* * *

"Gajeel what the hell are you doing?!" Lucy growled as Gajeel threw her into the janitors closet, closing the door behind him before pushing her up against the wall.

"Save yer bitching for another time bunny," Gajeel deadpanned, gritting his teeth in pain as Lucy dug her nails into the flesh of his arm, drawing blood as she glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem? Why the hell did you drag me off like that?!" Lucy questioned, hands on her hips as she continued to glare at Gajeel furiously.

"Just stop trying to talk to that kid," Gajeel ordered only causing Lucy's eyes to narrow further.

"You can't tell me what to do! I was just trying to be nice and introduce myself!" Lucy hissed as she jabbed a finger into Gajeel's chest.

"I don't care what you were trying to do, he'll never respond to you," Gajeel shot back as he and Lucy went head to head.

"And whys that?!"

"Because he's mute you dumbass! He'll never respond to anyone!" Gajeel snapped as Lucy moved back, her brown eyes wide as she looked at Gajeel.

"Mute?" She repeated quietly as she began fidgeting.

"Yup, mute," Gajeel answered as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "that fucker's my cousin, he hadn't spoken a word since we were six,"

"N-No way, you're joking right?"

"Nope, both his parents died when we were just six, haven't heard him speak a word since," Gajeel answered as Lucy nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

"So why was he all alone in the back….doesn't he have any friends or anything?" Lucy questioned quietly as she kept her head down.

"Nope, everyone kept their distance when they found out he was mute, as far as I know, you're pretty much the first person to have talked to him all year, I guess no one really wants a friend who can't talk back," Gajeel shrugged simply as Lucy's face became shadowed.

"That's horrible, you're telling me he's basically been suffering on his own for six years," Lucy muttered, her voice barely above a whisper as Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her change of attitude.

"When my parents died, you guys were all there for me," came Lucy's shaky whispered as she clenched her fists by her side.

"So I've made up my mind, Im going to be his friend! I don't care what happens or how long it takes, I'll do it!" Lucy declared as she looked up, Gajeel was shocked to find tears in her eyes as she stood there.

"You're fucking crazy Bunny," Gajeel deadpanned as he looked down at Lucy.

"I don't care, you have got to be the worst cousin in the world!" Lucy yelled, jabbing a finger into Gajeel's chest.

"Keep jabbing yer finger into my chest and I'll break it," Gajeel threatened as he grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"W-Whatever!" Lucy stammered as she muttered a string of curses under her breath.

"I've made up my mind, I'm going to become his friend, and after that, I don't care how long it takes, I will get him to talk!" Lucy declared loudly as Gajeel rolled his red eyes at her.

"Nice try Bunny, but like I said, he hasn't said a word in six years, I doubt he will anytime soon,"

"I don't care, he shouldn't have to sit there and suffer in silence, so I'm going to be his friend regardless of what anyone says or does, and I promise that one day I will get him to talk!"

"If you're so confident then let's make a bet," Gajeel smirked as he had easily caught Lucy's attention.

"What type of bet?" Lucy questioned, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at Gajeel.

"Since you're so determined and all that mushy bullshit, let's make a bet, if you can get him to say anything by time we're both sixteen, I'll give you 30,000 yen," Gajeel grinned slyly as Lucy's eyes widened.

"30,000 yen," Lucy repeated, her eyes wide as she could practically feel her head spinning.

"Wait, what happens if I don't get him to talk by time we're sixteen?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow at a smug Gajeel.

"If I win, then you give me 30,000 yen plus you'll be my little bunny slave for a week," Gajeel grinned, resting a hand on Lucy's head as the blonde immediately swat Gajeel's hand away.

"Wait, that isn't fair! If I win, not only do I win the money, you have to be my slave for a week then," Lucy shot back, eyes narrowed in determination as she held a hand out.

"Deal," Gajeel smirked, grabbing Lucy's hand as they "sealed the deal,", their eyes narrowed as crimson red and honey brown clashed.

Gajeel turned, exiting the janitors closet and leaving the blonde alone as she let her back hit the wall, letting out a quiet sigh as her thoughts drifted off to the silent boy.

Lucy felt for him, she really did. No one should ever have to go through the pain of losing a parent, much less both alone. He had sat there, and suffered in silence for six whole years.

And Lucy had a new mission.

She was determined to break his silence if it were the last thing she did.

* * *

He hadn't been in the classroom when she had gotten back, and no one knew where he had disappeared to either.

Nibbling on the nail of her thumb, Lucy focused on her walk as her eyes became trained on the doors of the 100¥ shop not too far away. Heading for the door, Lucy pushed open the door as she stepped into the store, immediately making a b-line for the school supply aisle as she grabbed a small basket before grabbing the few items she would need for tomorrow. Making her way out of the aisle, Lucy's eyes immediately found a small display as her lips formed a smile at the sight of the little pocky display.

It wouldn't hurt to pick up some pocky, would it?

Her eyes scanned throughout the different flavors of pocky including plain old chocolate, strawberry and even matcha. Making up her mind, the blonde finally settled on grabbing two boxes of strawberry, two of chocolate and one of matcha. Lucy made her way back to the cashiers counter, unloading her small hand basket as the cashier took a short minute to cash everything.

"That'll be 1000¥," the cashier huffed, clearly unhappy with the job they had landed.

Lucy reached into her backpack, pulling out the required amount of money before handing it to the cashier who quickly counted it before handing Lucy her bag. Accepting the bag, Lucy left the store, walking back out into the busy after school rush of the Kyoto streets. Weaving through the massive crowds of citizens, fifteen short minutes later, Lucy found herself beneath the busy streets and amongst the large crowd of people waiting for their desired subway train. The large crowd began moving as Lucy squeezed between people much larger than she was as she easily made it onto the train just as the doors came to a close, shutting many unlucky people out.

A few stops later, the train slowly pulled into the station as Lucy immediately exited the train, hurrying out of the subway as she took in a breath of fresh air. Breaking into a light jog, the blonde hurried down the street, occasionally stopping at train crossings and spots where streets met until she finally arrived home. Closing the front gate behind her, Lucy headed towards the front door, entering the house as she slipped off her sneakers before slipping on her fuzzy pink house slippers.

"Grandma I'm home!" Lucy called out, sliding the entrance door to the living room shut behind her as she made her way through the house.

"How was your first day back darling?" Came her grandmothers soft voice as Lucy walked into the kitchen to find her grandmother leaning against the counter.

"It was fine," Lucy mumbled, her thoughts drifting back to earlier as her grandmother raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did something happen today?" The elderly woman asked softly as she raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"N-No! Don't worry about it grandma," Lucy stammered, not wanting to worry her grandmother at all.

"I don't mean to bother you dear but do you mind helping out in the shop for a bit?" She asked with a small smile as Lucy nodded.

"Not at all grandma, I'll just go put my stuff away first," Lucy chirped, running out of the kitchen as she made her way through the house.

Gears in the blondes mind began turning as she began sketching out a plan on how to befriend the silent boy.

Everything was set, all that was left to kick her plan into high gear.

* * *

This as much as I could write before mind completely crapped out on me. Anyways, like I said, I just wanted to try a few new projects like these, just to see what would happen. Id really appreciate feedback just to see what everyone thinks, meh T_T

And before my brain craps out again and I forget, two shoutouts that I would love to do really quick. The first going out to ZoeNarutoFairy, an amazing writer, she puts a lot of work into her stories so why not give her a try.

And shoutout number two just goes out to a really amazing person, Amerhyst you know who you are….you da true MVP! Someone give this girl a medal OwO

RebelPanda


	2. Chapter 2:New Companions

I have no idea how this chapter is going to turn out…at all. My confidence in my so called writing skills is at an all time low thanks to my so called "friends", apparently I'm considered the "stupid and always talking back" one…thanks. I'm not going to bore you with my life, I already have the entire story mapped out in my head and I just have to go through the struggle of putting it into words now. I'm sorry if things seem a bit awkward at times but it's just the way I roll. It's how I do T_T I hope you enjoy

I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, just meh oc's

* * *

A New Companion

The sounds of the heavy downpour outside echoed throughout the quiet home as it's occupants slept soundly. Rooms dimly lit, the only source of light came from flashes of lightning that sparked across the darkened sky, briefly illuminating the house with flashes of light. The sound of thunder followed closely behind the sparks of lightning, the sound reminiscent to that of bowling pins being knocked over. Small droplets of water landed on the sleeping blondes face, the drops running down her cheek, prompting her to wake up. Bleary brown eyes fluttered open, glancing around the darkened room before finally landing upon the wide open window, thin eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she tried to gather her jumbled thoughts. Finally registering what was happening, Lucy quickly sprung to her feet as she closed the window, letting out a small huff of frustration at the puddle of rainwater that had formed beneath the window.

'Great way to start the morning,' she thought bitterly as she quickly left her room, returning with a mop as she began to rid her floor of the water.

Huffing bitterly to herself, Lucy continued to sop up the rain water with the mop, quickly drying the floor as she let out a small quiet sigh.

"It's really coming out down there isn't it," Lucy murmured to herself quietly, a brief spark of lightning rippled through the air, illuminating the darkened sky as Lucy's brown eyes widened in pure awes.

She didn't care how terrifying lightning seemed to most, she found it beautiful and completely unpredictable, amazing actually.

Simply shaking her head, Lucy dismissed her randomized thoughts as she glanced at the clock. 7:10 flashed across the screen of her small digital clock in bright red characters, signalling Lucy that she didn't have time to waste. Spinning on the balls of her feet, Lucy left her room humming a small tune as she slid open the small cleaning closet door, simply storing the mop before closing the door and making a b-line for the bathroom. Gently closing the door behind her before spinning around as she glanced at her own reflection in the mirror.

Large, honey brown eyes stared back at her as she stared at her own reflection, visible bags hung under her eyes, a clear consequence of pulling an all-nighter. Simply pushing her thoughts aside, she quickly grabbed her toothbrush and turned on the tap, starting her usual morning routine as she rid her face of any dried drool marks which would've been dubbed "embarrassing" by anyone who had spotted the small trail. Grabbing her small white hand towel, Lucy left the bathroom as she made her way through the rather short hallway, the all too familiar sound of her bare feet padding across the cold hardwood floor filled her ears before fading as she made her way across the carpet floors of her own room. Making her way over to her small wardrobe, brown eyes immediately spotted the clean uniform simply hanging on the door. Lucy began getting dressed, her uniform consisted of a simple black and white plaid skirt paired with a white, collared long sleeved shirt which Lucy had tucked into her skirt, a plain black tie was present around her neck, grabbing a simple pair of knee high navy blue socks, Lucy simply slid them up her leg before deeming herself ready to go. Making one last stop in front of her mirror, Lucy ran her fingers through her somewhat messy blonde locks, her fingers acting as a last resort make-shift comb as she grabbed her signature white wire headband to push her hair back out of her face. Grabbing her backpack, Lucy left her room, making her way down the stairs as she walked into the small kitchen area where she found a familiar woman leaning against the counter.

Golden blonde locks had been pulled back into a tight bun, stray strands framing her face, the dry trail of drool left on her cheek a clear indication of her previous sleeping state, bleary half lidded stormy grey eyes glanced at Lucy as her pink lips tilted upwards into a small tired smile.

"Morning Aunt Maya," Lucy greeted, flashing her aunt a small smile as she made her way over to the small pantry before pulling it open and grabbing a strawberry poptart, quickly unwrapping it as she began munching on the so called "food of the gods".

"Morning Lucy," she groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before sitting up in the stool properly as she glanced at Lucy who grabbed her already made bento, carefully storing it into her backpack before making her way towards the front door.

The sound of thunder echoed throughout the house as the older blonde sighed, glancing at the heavy downpour outside before glancing back at Lucy, letting out a sigh as she pushed away from the table.

"I should probably take you to school this morning," she huffed, grabbing her keys as she made her way towards the front door, hearing Lucy hum in agreement as she grabbed her umbrella before presumably making her way outside towards the truck.

* * *

Students brushed by him as they all made their way to their respective classrooms, chatting up a storm about plans for the weekend, gossiping about potential love triangles or simply just having small, random conversations between one another.

He didn't care if they didn't acknowledge his existence, he rather preferred if they didn't actually. They all simply brushed by him as they all continued going about his morning, not a single person saying anything to him or glancing in his direction.

Making his way to the rows of small lockers, he easily spotted his as he swapped out his now rain soaked sneakers for the much more dry and comfortable indoor shoes. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at two girls that simply brushed by him, one even knocking shoulders with him as she hadn't even bothered stopping to say sorry, simply going on about whatever boy she was gossiping about this time.

He easily recognized her, being one of many students in his class who paid him no attention unless there was something to gossip about involving him. Dismissing his thoughts, he simply weaved through the crowd of students before slipping into the classroom unnoticed, silently making his way over to his usual seat as he sat down before glancing out the window blankly.

Minutes ticked away as one by one, students all filed into the classroom, taking their respective seats as the classroom filled with chatter and gossip. Diverting his attention back outside the window, his attention being captured by the puddles of rain forming along the schools paved pathway. The sound of a chair scraping against the floor caught his attention as he turned to find a pair of all too familiar brown eyes staring at him.

"Morning," Lucy chirped, flashing Rogue a small smile before seating herself in the seat next to him, focusing her attention towards the front of the classroom, staring off blankly as she hummed a quiet time.

Rogue's mind drew an immediate blank as he stared at the blonde, questions racing through his mind as he just sat and stared.

Had she just talk to him.

The more important question was why. Why the hell was she even greeting him in the first place?

Memories of yesterday's incident rushed into his mind as he couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the blonde.

He didn't need her talking to him….at all.

He had been perfectly fine going unnoticed by other students, his plans of remaining invisible for the rest of his life completely flushed down the drain by the blondes stupid stunt.

* * *

Familiar chimes of the bell rung in his ears as the final students finally filed into the classroom, taking twit respective seats as it was not long before their sensei made her appearance at the front of the class. From that point forward, he had begun fading in and out as his gaze was focused more on the window, staring blankly at the grey of the sky as the teachers words barely registered to him.

Voices rang in his ears as he silently made his way through the crowded halls, students simply brushing by him as they all headed to the same destination. The rain had been coming down too heavily for him to retreat to his usual lunch time hiding spot on the roof.

As much as he loved the rain and the dark & gloomy weather, but right now, he despised it.

The cafeteria was packed, students gossiping about whatever topic was currently hot amongst their little cliques. Everyone seemed to be separated into the usual cliques consisting of athletes and "geeks"

He felt sick to his stomach.

It was almost as if he were trapped in some shitty movie or cheesy story.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes in pure annoyance as his red eyes spotted an empty table, dar off in the corner of the cafeteria, far enough from the noise and gossip of other students. Cracking open the hardcover book in his hand, he easily found the page he had marked, opening his simple black bento as he grabbed his chopsticks and began eating his lunch, red eyes simply scanning over every word on the page.

"Your lunch looks pretty good," a small chirpy voice complemented beside him as he turned to find Lucy sitting next to him, a small smile on her face as she looked at him.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he sat there what the blonde could possibly want from him.

Didn't she have her own god damned friends? And more importantly, why the hell was she choosing to bother him?

"I realized you weren't paying attention this morning so I thought id copy the notes down for you, we have a test Friday," Lucy explained as she slid a simple black notebook to Rogue as he flipped the book open as his red eyes roamed over the neat writing decorating a majority of the pages.

Titles decorated the top of each note, signaling what subject she had copied it from and what the topic they had been learning, the blonde had even draped small, neatly labeled diagrams, presumably to give him a better idea of the topic.

Rogue couldn't help but sit there and wonder why the hell she was going through all the trouble to duplicate the notes he had missed earlier.

Lucy fidgeted awkwardly in her spot as she kept her gaze fixed on her bento, more interested in the piece of chicken at the end of her chopsticks. Opening her mouth to say something, Lucy immediately shut it as she remained silent, she could see Rogue silently flipping through the notebook, red eyes looking at everything intently.

"Umm…look," Lucy began, fidgeting nervously as she began chewing on the end of her chopsticks nervously while looking at Rogue.

"I realized we probably got off to an…awkward start," Lucy murmured as her voice trailed off as Rogue looked at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"But I wanted to apologize so let's start over," Lucy declared suddenly as she grinned at Rogue, her brown eyes twinkling in determination as she placed a simplistic blue notebook on the table, pen in hand as she began scrawling something across the page as Rogue's eyebrows furrowed in pure confusion.

Sliding the book to Rogue, Lucy grinned at him as he glanced at the page, red eyes widening as he stared at the words on the page.

 _I know things started off a bit awkward yesterday and I wanted to apologize if made you feel anyway about it._

 _So let's start over?_

 _I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia, and I'd love to get to know you and maybe even become friends._

Red eyes widened in shock as he almost did a double-take, eyes quickly scanning over the words once more as he looked up to find the blonde grinning at him, a hand outstretched, almost as if she were waiting for him to shake it.

This had to be some cruel joke the world was playing on him. It just had to be.

She couldn't really mean any of that…could she?

She had to be joking, none of this could be serious, it must have to be some sort of prank or dare.

He just knew it.

Grabbing the pencil, he shakily jotted down a response before sliding the book back to Lucy who's brown eyes scanned over the words, arching an eyebrow at the question as she turned her attention to Rogue.

"Why would I be joking? Everyone needs at least one friend right?" Lucy grinned as she continued to hold her hand out to Rogue, "I'd be happy to be that one,".

Wide red eyes stared at Lucy in pure shock as he finally began to process her weds and facial expression. Her smile seemed genuine, but even them….he didn't know if he could trust.

He couldn't….he simply couldn't, his mind wouldn't let him.

He knew his decision was probably going to screw him over in the end…but just for once, he wanted to pretend everything was normal.

That he wasn't the freak everyone just brushed by in the halls and on the streets.

Letting out a simple shaky breath, he grabbed Lucy's hand as the blondes smiled widened, he felt as if he had just made a deal with the devil.

What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

Familiar chimes of the bell echoed throughout the school as students began making there way towards there respective club areas or simply just leaving. Rubbing his aching tables, Rogue let out a quiet sigh as he exited the classroom amongst the crowd of chattering students. Within only two hours of "knowing" the blonde, he had learned one crucial fact.

She had no such thing as a "mute" option.

Shaking his head to dismiss his thoughts, he quickly made his way to the large rows of shoe lockers as he swapped out his indoor pair for his beloved sneakers.

"Rogue, one thing!" The all too familiar voice of Lucy called as she ran over to him, panting as she made her best attempt to catch her breath.

"Take this book, answer every question and give it back to me tomorrow," Lucy ordered, continuing to breath heavily as she handed Rogue a small black notebook prompting him to raise an eyebrow at her.

Opening the book, his red eyes scanned over the pages filled with words and drawings, all obviously Lucy's work. Questions ranging from his middle name to favourite food and even favourite season decorated the pages as he realized this must have been the blondes attempt at "getting to know him better".

Before he could even move a hand to stop or signal her, the blonde took off running, briefly looking back to flash him a small smile and wave before disappearing through the large doors leading outside.

If there was another thing he had learned about the blonde within the two hours of "knowing her", is that the girl was a complete physcopath.

And as much as he hated to admit it, within two hours, he was slowly becoming used to it, almost as if Lucy was starting to grow on him.

* * *

Merry Christmas or happy holidays depending on whatever it is you celebrate or believe in!

I'm just about done writing this chapter. Finally "got the ball rolling"…kind of. I'm sorry if it seems awkward at times but…my writing just reflects on my own pathetic mental state at the moment.

On a side note, I know it seems weird that Rogue somewhat "accepted Lucy as a friend" so quickly. But the way my mind was operating is that from his perspective, Lucy is really the only one who seems to genuinely get to know him, putting in some sort of effort just to get to know him.

I know this chapter was possibly shitty depending on how you look at it but I apologize.

Thanks for reading anyway!

RebelPanda


	3. Chapter 3: Trust Issues

I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late, everything is kind of overwhelming and Im just haunt trouble coping with a lot of situations, I am so sorry.

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, just my oc's

* * *

Chapter Three- Trust

His footsteps where quiet, bare feet quietly tapping against the wooden floor as they just barely creaked beneath his weight. The hallway was long, an almost straight never ending corridor, no doors on either side as he continued making his way down the hall. An unnerving feeling of pure dread settled within his chest, it made him feel sick, as if he wanted to topple over and let loose the contents of his stomach. It was silent, nothing but the sound of his bare feet padding across the floor to disperse the unsettling silence in the slightest. The corridor grew closer and the air felt thinner, almost as if whatever oxygen within his lungs was silently escaping. A sudden heavy thump behind him caught him completely off guard as he stopped mid-step, the heavy, gut-wrenching feeling of dread increasing ten-fold. His mind was screaming at him not to turn around, disobeying his body's orders, he slowly turned around as all the air suddenly escaped his lungs.

The sight was almost too familiar, the same haunting picture forever ingrained in his memory knocking him off his feet as he stumbled back. There, back down within the darkness of the hall lay the all to familiar haunting scene of his mothers body, laying crumpled on the ground. His mind was spinning as the darkened figure hanging over his mother finally turned, noticing him as the familiar chilling look bore holes into him, a chilling smirk spreading across the mans darkened features as he began making his way towards Rogue.

Suddenly finding his feet, he began sprinting down the hallway to the best of his ability. His head was spinning, he wanted to scream out for help, call out for the help of his parents who would never come, he could hear the mans heavy footsteps pounding down the hallway after him, quickly gaining ground. Before his mind could register the current events, the mans large hand was suddenly closed down around his throat, cutting off his flow of oxygen as he raised him into the air.

Just like he had done with his mother.

He clawed at the mans hand as his eyes stung with tears, he wanted to scream, to call out for tears, yet his voice just wouldn't come out. Black spots began popping up in his vision, his limbs were tired, his eyes burned as the blackness around him only grew thicker and thicker.

* * *

Suddenly jerking up in his bed, the sudden movements had thrown him from his bed with a heavy thud as he sat up on the floor. His breaths were heavy, coming out in short puffs as he struggled to breathe, he could feel the tears streaking down his face as the images continued to flash in his mind, like a never ending movie he had never wanted to see. He was clutching to his head for dear life as he kept his face buried in his knees. He wanted it to stop.

Why wouldn't it stop?!

His knuckles had gone stark white with his death grip on his midnight locks, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he sat there. Time continued ticking on and on until the tears had dried up, his breathing stabilizing as he pulled himself to his feet, resting his pale hand on the doorknob before pulling the door open and stepping out into the chilled, darkened hallway. Quietly shuffling through the hall, red eyes quietly making note of the other closed room doors before making his way down the stairs.

"Rogue, is that you?" Came the familiar soft voice of his aunt as Rogue walked into the kitchen, the woman's back to him before she turned to look at him.

Emerald green eyes cast a worrying look at him as Rogue let out a shaky breath, memories of his own mother flashing in his memory, replacing the current figure of his aunt. They looked so much alike, yet they were two completely different people, the familiar wavy onyx locks and emerald green eyes, fair skin and pale lips tilted up into a typical smile.

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" Terra asked, her soft voice breaking Rogue's stupor as he immediately let his head drop, hiding his face from her view.

Never before had he felt so ashamed, he felt ashamed for burdening his aunt, he felt ashamed for so many problems he couldn't even begin to dote on.

"Don't worry," she sighed, her tone remaining ever so soft as she sat next to him at the table, "you aren't the only one,"

He couldn't tell if she was sympathizing with him on the experience or simply being empathetic, even then, her words did little to clear air as Rogue kept his head down, the kitchen becoming silence once more, the sound of the crackling oil coming from the frying pan or his aunts footsteps doing little to cut through the silence. Minutes ticked away until a simple white mug was placed before him, catching his attention as he looked to his aunt.

"You haven't taken your medication yet haven't you?" She questioned, leaving the steaming hot cup to Rogue as she made her way back towards the cupboards.

Rogue couldn't even bring himself to simply shake his head yes or no, it hadn't even occurred to him he had forgotten to in the first place. Terra clicked her tongue in distaste as she reached into the cupboard, her hand easily finding the two orange bottles of Rogue's medication, plucking them from the cupboard before grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator before placing everything before Rogue. Quietly raising his pale, shaky hand to uncap both bottles, shaking out a specific little white capsule from each bottle before placing them on his tongue, uncapping the water bottle and taking a quick swig, washing down the two capsules along with it.

"Rogue, you missed your medication last night didn't you," Terra questioned, Rogue could easily make out the nagging and scolding tone of her voice as she let out a sigh, "you have to stay on top if it Rogue,"

He knew this, he had heard her nag him about it many times before, and even then, sometimes he just couldn't bring himself to register the facts. His mind became numb as he quietly picked up the steaming hot mug, carefully sipping on the steaming hot beverage as time ticked away.

He hadn't even realized when the rays of sun had darkened the dimly lit house.

* * *

Thin, pale fingers anxiously toyed with the ends of his sweater as he quietly weaved through the large crowd of students, head hung low as he avoided eye contact. Gajeel had disappeared from his side early upon their, no doubt disappearing in search of a certain bluenette. arrival onto Even just taking the slightest glance upwards he had already identified a majority of the students chattering among themselves, one girl shifting her golden orbs to him, an almost annoyed look as she just glanced over him. His heart thrummed in his chest loudly as he averted his gaze back to his sneakers as they scuffed across the tiles of the school floors, at that point he felt as if all eyes were on him, almost as if everyone were mocking him mentally. That underlying feeling of dread that increased at any given moment within public, it made him queasy, he wanted to pick up his pace and run, but he quickly and wisely decided against the action, simply picking up his pace into a faster walk. It hadn't taken much longer for him to reach his small shoe locker, quickly exchanging his sneakers for his indoor pair before closing the small shoe locker, slipping away unnoticed and into the classroom, much to his own relief, the classroom was empty with the exception of a select few students, only turning to glance at him for a few seconds before returning to their own conversations. He quietly reached down into his book bag, pulling out a small, plain red novel, the pages in between both covers creating a thick stack, his red eyes easily found his marked page halfway throughout the book as he quickly flipped to it. His eyes were quickly roaming over the neatly crafted sentences of the novel, each coming together to form the beautifully intricate details of the plot, his mind ran vivid pictures, each depicting every last scene of the novel, playing back like a small, mental, motion picture.

He had quickly lost track of time as he became engulfed within the small realm of his novel, so much so, he hadn't even noticed the trail of students trickling within the classroom, slipping into their seats or milling around the classroom within their established small groups. Red eyes caught the sight of a small sheet of pastel pink paper being slipped in front of him, familiar near scrawl in dark blue ink staining the paper as he looked up, a pair of all too familiar honey brown eyes staring back at him.

Red eyes scanned over the note, reading the simple greeting of 'good morning' before jotting down his own little response before handing back the paper to the blonde. After only knowing the blonde for only about two weeks, she had already spilled so much information about herself, from her favourite fruit and colour to even her allergy to penicillin, he now knew quite a bit about her.

But even then, as much of an open book as she was, she was….unpredictable to say the least, if he was being completely honest, he didn't know if he could quite trust her. As different as she seemed from most of the other students, he just wasn't too sure about her ulterior motives of befriending him. Was it all some joke? A bet amongst a group of students? Or maybe some sort of sinister plot in an attempt to get him to divulge even the slightest bit of information on himself?

Mentally sighing in frustration, Rogue cleared his mind as he realized the blonde was longer sitting next to him, but rather milling about the classroom as she was chattering among a small group of her friends, typical bright white smile on her face as she sat happily upon the desk. Rogue couldn't help but quietly scan the group of her friends as he felt a small pang in his chest, quickly tearing his eyes away from the group as he began glancing out the window. There was a sudden pang in his chest as he grit his teeth, simply ignoring the feeling as he waited for class to begin.

Familiar chimes of the bell echoed in his ears as he silently noticed all other students filing out of the classroom. Red eyes landed upon a familiar head of blonde hair amongst the crowd, trailing out a amongst other students as Rogue was quietly left behind. He knew he shouldn't feel any sort of way about it, but even then, he couldn't help it. She'd practically stuck by his side for the two weeks , chatting, or in this case swapping notes with him, on the regular. He felt overly clingy, he hadn't meant to, but the ecstatic blonde had been the only one to ever bother attempting to talk with him, and that little bit of friendship she was offering up, he was clinging to it so desperately. Simply sighing, he could only keep his head down and simply await the teachers arrival.

* * *

Sounds of chatter an excitement filled the classroom as students piled out in droves, travelling through the hallway as they made their way to the cafeteria. Pushing away from his desk quietly, Rogue held his head up, subsequently noticing he was the only one left behind. Carrying his bento in hand, he silently left the classroom, making his way to the classroom. His heart thrummed loudly in his ears as he was suddenly over come with that same sickening feeling, the eyes of the few people littering the hallway landing upon him made him want to keel over. Pale fingers gripped his bento tightly as he sped up his pace, the sudden laughter of a nearby student only heightening that nauseous feeling of anxiety as he could feel his mind spiralling. His breathing only became heavier as he stepped into the loud, student filled cafeteria, looking up for only a brief moment, red eyes landed upon an empty table, making his way over to it as he sat down, letting out a shaky breath.

'They aren't looking at you,' Rogue tried to reassure himself mentally as his breathing began to get out of hand, he didn't want a panic attack, not here.

Not now.

He didn't know how much time had passed until he had calm down, but it wasn't a difficult task for him to realize quite a bit of time had passed seeing as the number of students within the cafeteria had drastically decreased. Finally taking in his surroundings within the cafeteria, Rogue's eyes landed upon the familiar ecstatic blonde, happily chatting away with her friends as Rogue had just taken in the fact he was once again left alone.

And there it was, that nagging feeling, that annoying pang in his chest after once again being ignored, and abandoned.

He knew he shouldn't of trusted her so easily, and even then, he still didn't trust her completely, he realized his choice to take her friendship with a grain of salt was a correct decision, looking across the cafeteria, he realized the blonde was suddenly looking up at him, flashing him a grin and a wave as he simply looked back down, ignoring it as the nagging pang in his chest only grew.

* * *

The week had carried on pretty much the same, the nagging feeling that had settled in his chest refused to go away. All week, he had been relatively alone, with the exception of Gajeel who's presence he simply ignored at this point, the blonde had seemingly deserted him, just as he should've expected. His heart thrummed loudly as his pencil continued to scratch across the paper as he tried to tune out the students.

"Guys, can I have your attention for a minute please," Tami-sensei spoke up, the class subsequently quieted down as Tami-Sensei now had their attention.

"The office just request I let you guys know of a contest they're holding," she announced, her smile bright as she looked at them.

"The aim is to use your knowledge in a sort of questionnaire," she explained enthusiastically, "You can make teams, a maximum of four people, answers are due by the end of the day, top three winners from each grade level can choose from an assortment of prizes,"

Suddenly there was a ton of excitement and chatter within the classroom, many rushed to collect quiz papers as many others rushed to make teams.

Looking back down at his page, Rogue once again began trying to tune out the other students to the best of his ability, trying his best to focus on his work rather than the noise around him.

The sudden appearance of a familiar piece pink note paper caught his attention as he looked up to find Lucy grinning down at him.

'Partners'

Red eyes scanned over the note as he couldn't help but felt annoyed, didn't she have other friends she could go ask? Picking up his, Rogue tore his gaze away from the blonde as he simply scribbled the words "Leave me alone" on the note before sliding it back.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could easily make out the look of shock upon Lucy's face as she looked down at him.

"Rogue, is something wrong?" Lucy asked silently as she pulled up her chair next to him, she moved a hand to rest it on his shoulder, only to have him shrug her hand off suddenly.

He realized his actions were childish as he resorted to glaring down at his paper, writing away Lucy sat there in confusion.

"Rogue? I only came over here to ask if you wanted to partner up, what's wrong?"

The blonde had continued to poke and prod as Rogue could feel his annoyance spike as the blonde continued to ask him questions, picking up his pencil once more, he scribbled out a note, sliding it to the blonde as she quickly grabbed it. Rogue could see the immediate look of hurt upon the blondes face as she read the note, the simple note was almost his equivalent to yelling out his current frustration, the note explaining all his pent up anger over the last week, including and most importantly, his lack of trust Lucy.

"It hurts that you don't trust me, but I understand," Lucy smiled patiently as she stood up from the table.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you by the way, if it means anything," Lucy apologized, her voice suddenly quiet as she avoided his gaze, almost as if she felt…guilty, "I didn't mean to..I'll give you your space though," she murmured as she grabbed her chair, walking off.

That pang of jealousy had dissipated, the almost satisfactory feeling of telling her off giving him a sense of accomplishment.

But at what cost?

* * *

I'm sorry.

I know this chapter was well overdue and, I don't know what to do anymore, everything is sort of overwhelming at the moment and I just currently don't know how to deal with it, I'm sorry.

I don't feel like exactly ranting in my authors note and lay all my problems upon anyone who bothers to read my authors note, I've been offered help by a few people online and I just can't take it, I can't bring it upon myself to lay my problems onto someone else. Sorry

Just a side note, my reference point for Rogue's social problems such as anxiety is simply a mirrored version of my own problems such as social anxiety.


End file.
